Another Day At The Office
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: .City Homicide. What turns out to be possably another boring day at the office, turns into something interesting for Matt and Jennifer... Matt/Jen RyanThorpe Rated R/M for stong sexual themes... my first eva City Homicide Fic! I LIVE 4 REVIEWS!


The day started out like any other

The day started out like any other.

Paper work, question some witnesses, more paper work, bring in a suspect for questioning, reports, and then even more paper work.

But by 10.50am, Matt and Jennifer were hungry and running low on energy, deciding to take their lunch break earlier than what they would usually, they headed out to the car that was parked in the dive way, if you would call it a drive way. They had been questioning some witnesses out on their farm in the lush countryside, about an hour and a half out of the city.

Getting into the car and putting their seatbelts on, Matt starting the engine, disengaging the hand break and putting the car into first, they dove off down the very long driveway.

"Man, I think if I had to interview anyone else anytime soon without some food in my stomach, I would start taking hostages!" Jennifer Mapplethorpe joked to her partner Matt Ryan, as he navigated their way along the road through the countryside.

"Hahahaha, well luckily enough I remember a little place about 10 minutes down the road that we passed coming up here. So don't think of pulling your gun on the hand that's going to be paying for your lunch!" Matt joked, looking over at his partner, briefly, before returning his eyes back to the road that lie in front of them.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the small café with tables and chairs over looking the beautiful countryside that Matt had spotted on their way up to the Marshal's country home.

Pulling on the hand break and putting the car into neutral, Matt turned the ignition off and took out the keys before following Jennifer, who had almost galloped into the café.

They sat after they ordered their food and coffee's and engaged in small talk.

"Wow, it's beautiful here, Matt." Jennifer said looking out over the countryside.

"I know, you don't see this much in the city." He said, looking at Jennifer.

Their food came, and they dug in. A while later, Jennifer steered off the subject that they were talking about and onto him.

They talked about their child hoods, their animals and anything else they could think about, they were both smiling at each other now, both thinking about the other.

She loved that smile. The shy one, when he looked down. The real one, that said he was truly happy. She wished she could see it all the time, she wished and smiled thinking, just how much she loved this man.

God, just how much they wanted each other right now, right here. She thought about it and she laughed now. He gave her a surprised look.

"Come on, lets get out of here." She said, slowly leaning forward a little, showing a little more cleavage than what she usually would.

Matt reading her thoughts, grinned wickedly, "Lets."

Leaving the table, Matt put a 10 note on the table and lead Jennifer back to the car, his hand on the small of her back.

The moment they arrived back at the car, he backed her up against it and moved in and gave her a very soft kiss, her lips responded to his.

His hand slipped down her arm, reaching for her hand and when he found it, he broke the kiss. Jennifer opened her eyes in awe and stared at him. His beautiful mocha eyes, shimmering back at her.

He smiled at her and tugged a bit on her hand. His voice went husky, "Mmm, c'mon."

"I'm coming..." She quickly answered him being pulled, without thinking, but Matt didn't miss a beat.

He chuckled. "Mm-hmm, you will be, very, very soon."

"Mathew!" Jennifer's eyes went wide in shock as her voice rose higher, never hearing this side of him ever before.

Matt chuckled and opened the door for her now but quickly stole another kiss, before letting her get in. He closed the door after her and walked around to get in.

He looked at her and smiled as he started the car and took off down the road. She wore a tight white blouse that showed off her stomach and curvy shape, with a pair of low rise tight pin stripe black suit pants and matching jacket. Her womanly smell awaking his senses fully, he felt a tightening in his groin. He was already fighting himself for control.

Slowly her hand made its way over to his thigh, making its way tantalizingly slow up to his leg, and to the bulge that was now in the front of his pants, squeezing him. He could no longer control his urges and Jennifer's advances.

Sharply turning the steering wheel left, they came skidding to a stop in a secluded, hidden area.

Pulling her over onto him, he kissed her hard, hungrily, she kissed back with just as much hunger.

They ground their hips together as his hands roamed her body as she started to undo his tie. He kissed her neck hungrily as she rid him of his tie.

His hand made its way down to her centre, where he could feel the dampness pooling at her core.

Unzipping her slacks, his hand delved inside her slacks and panties, a single finger slipped into her hot centre followed by another as he slowly moved his fingers in and out.

A few moments later, he pulled his fingers out of her aching centre, kissing her again.

A thought crossed his mind, as they moved into the back seat. He kissed her again as he removed her jacket, tossing it into the front seat.

Letting him lay her back, she closed her eyes, reveling in his touch as his hands mad their way down her chest, undoing each button on her blouse. She softly moaned as she took a breath in, her chest rising as his hand rested on it. His hand slid slowly down her chest again, caressing her breasts and traveled slowly down to her stomach.

"Ma… att" she moaned, taking another shaky breath in.

She moaned again now as she felt his soft lips on her bare stomach, as her hands found their way into his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his face with her hands. He lifted his head up to find her eyes looking back at him, her mouth slightly parted and her breathing uneven. He gave her a lustful smile as he lowered his mouth to her flat stomach and kissed her again and again.

"Oh… my... " She moaned, as his hand slid up her chest and softly caressed her breast through her bra, his thumbs grazing her taut nipples. Now in ecstasy, she moaned again.

He kissed his way up her chest to her neck and going to her lips again. Sitting in his lap now, her fingers now quickly found their way to his suit jacket which joined hers in the front seat, before finding the buttons on his shirt. She undid one at a time, kissing and licking his chest, slowly, sensually. He swallowed hard and groaned, as he closed his eyes and reveled in her soft ministrations, he moaned in pleasure. "Jen... Ahh"

He slid down a little and Jennifer grinded back and forth on his rigid length. He gasped and grabbed onto her hips tightly, sliding her more to him. She leaned down and slid her tongue across his lips teasingly, as her hands slid lower, and her fingers found his belt.

She slowly unbuckled his pants as he unhooked her bra. She kissed him harder, moaning as his hand softly palmed her warm soft flesh and he gently caressed his fingers over her nipple.

She moaned softly as his lips made their way down from her mouth to her cheek and neck, nuzzling and tasting softly, teasingly. Jennifer groaned as she slowly unzipped him sliding her hand right down against his silk boxers. She watched as his eyes closed in pleasure and she slowly began to stroke against the silk material.

He groaned low and deep as he pressed his hips into her hand more groaning his pleasure to her. He led her right back to the couch as both his hands slid to her rear and crushed her against him harder. He slowly leaned into her as she lay back on the back seat of the car and finished unbuttoning his shirt as that also ended up on the floor in a heap. Her moans and his heartfelt growls mingled and burned as their desire grew even more intense.

He kissed her and slowly peeled her pants away. " I need you now," she breathlessly said, as their lips and tongues met again.

He broke off holding her gaze as her hands slid his pants and shorts down. Matt lifted himself up as Jennifer grabbed a hold of his pants tugging them down and off. She gave him a hungry look. His breathing increased quickly as he shook his head clear feeling that familiar tingle pulling at him. He took a step back and lifted her to him kissing her deeply with passion and need.

He broke off as Jennifer pulled his hips against her and held his gaze. She moaned softly "I need you bad."

"I'm right here," he replied as his voice soothed her and his fingers caress her cheek lovingly. He held her gaze seeing something different in her eyes and let her take the lead as she turned him to the car seat.

She leaned into him and kissed him directing him back as she straddled his hips. She kissed his lips and held his eyes as she stared deeply at him, threading her fingers through his soft hair lovingly. She lifted up and slowly lowered herself down on his hard length as his hands went to her hips and he groaned feeling her silky soft warmth. Jennifer closed her eyes and moaned as she bit down on her lip again slowly rocking her hips forward on him.

She opened her eyes and found him staring right at her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, as she began to roll her hips against him in a grinding fashion. His arms wrapped around her tightly and kept her close feeling her soft breast crush against his chest. Jennifer moaned softly breaking the kiss as he quickly leaned in and finding control again as he suckled her breast in the most tender and loving way. She cried out and cradled his head to her breast as he softly caressed her back with his hands, anchoring her body.

Her body was on fire as she gripped his hair and steadied herself gripping onto his shoulders with her hands as their car bounced with each thrust. She moaned her pleasure as she began to move her hips in a slow sensual rhythm against him, keeping her eyes locked on him for as long as she could. A small growl emanated from his throat as his hands tightened around her hips feeling her warm soft wetness all around him.

Jennifer's hands slid back to his face as she looked at him and caressed his cheeks softly. She panted heavily, "Oh fuck I need you, I need you." She said again holding his gaze as he nodded.

She felt so good on him, her warm wetness stroking and massaging his achy shaft over and over again. He nodded yes holding her gaze, trying his best not to close his eyes at the incredible sensations coursing through him. He groaned low, "Yes, I'm here, I'm your's." He said breathing heavily as she leaned down and kissed him deeply moaning right into his mouth.

His hands came up reaching for the curves of her breast; he kneaded softly filling his palms with her soft resilient flesh. Her nipples were hard and stiff, pushing against his skin begging for his mouth once again. He held her eyes as he growled low and took the stiff tip into his mouth, lapping and suckling at it hungrily.

She cried out, "Mathew," and stiffened under his ravenous mouth as her head tipped backwards in pure pleasure. The look in her eyes and her soft wanton voice driving him insane as he tried to keep control. He felt her hands in his hair, her fingers gripping the soft strands, kneading at the skin on his scalp, urging him on even more. He moved from one breast to the other, his hand and fingers caressing and tweaking her nipple while his lips feasted upon the other.

She gasped, "Oh god, Matt!" As he quickly and roughly began to move in and out of her lifting his hips to drive in deeply again and again. He heard her cry out his name, her voice so beautiful in passion delighted him as he heard every heated groan and needy cry that came off her lips.

Their breathing was ragged and mixing in with their groans and moans of pleasure. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand descended down her body, over her blond curls to her warm wet center. He kept his arm around her protectively, balancing her as he increased his thrust feeling his own passion raged within him like a beast now.

His fingers gently slid over her aching bud with increasing pressure as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his mouth. He felt her grind down on him, riding him in the fury of her own passion now crazy with desire. Their lips locked and tongues slid and probed wildly, feeling overwhelming desire as they both lost themselves with reckless abandon.

Jennifer cried out feeling his fingers bring her closer and closer as the sound was lost in his mouth. His hands felt so strong on her but were so gentle it drove her insane as she broke the kiss and let out a stiff gasp, "Oh fuck, yes!" She panted as he thrusted up into her with more force burying himself deeply lost in passion.

He held her eyes and gave her a look that was part heart stopping passion and part ravenous. He groaned as she grounded out on him and intense sensation coursed through him. "Uhh, yes Jen. Uhhh!"

Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as she hung on and felt all the sensations he was causing in her. She felt herself tingle and felt herself right on the edge as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his open panting mouth. She licked and sucked on his lips and tongue feeling herself being completely swept away by him. Their bodies moving in unison as one, perfect in rhythm as he went up and she came down, both moaning their pleasure in pure ecstasy.

"Uhh, Jen… Uhh!" He groaned breathlessly as his hand slid up her back and into her silky hair, caressing and bringing her lips closer to his. He held her sparkling eyes as his fingers slid down on her wet silkiness and his body thrusted up.

She panted looking right back into his eyes, "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" She moaned in urgency.

His hand shaped to the back of her head knowing she was ready and right there with him. He held her keeping her glistening lips inches from his, as their ragged breathing and their moans of pleasure covered each other filling the car. She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes slowly closed for a moment in pleasure. She opened her eyes and he nodded to her breathing huskily, "Oh god, so good! Uhh! You feel, so good!"

Jennifer moaned not letting go of her bottom lip as he growled feeling her silky heat grow hotter. He held her closely and the suddenly sensation overtook him. A force unknown surged into his body and he growled as she cried out. Both feeling their bodies beginning to tense, feeling themselves so close to climax.

Matt felt an animalistic surge inside of him and suddenly snapped his hips up with force thrusting deeply inside of her.

Jennifer's head tipped back into his hand as she hung onto him as she cried out and he drove on and on, snapping his hips into her powerfully.

Their faces were inches apart as he held onto her giving her all of him right back now. She was biting down on her lip as he clenched his jaw both fighting the inevitable, both breathing erratically face to face not wishing for this rapture to end. His mouth opened only to clench tightly closed again as he growled and felt her tighten around him.

His hips snapped up as her eyes slammed shut and her whole body stiffened with such an intensity she thought she would snap in two.

"Mathew, Oh God! Oh fuck,Yes! Ohhhhhhhhh fffuuuuccckkkkk!" She cried out in almost a scream, her breath coming in panting moans as her hands grasped his shoulders and hung on. Pure pleasure, intense, and erotic coursing through her as her muscles contracted all around his hardness and her body shuddered. "Oh god! Mathew!" He held her closely as his name erupted from her mouth with a cry again and again.

She felt helpless, swept away as he held onto her. She felt him pick up his rhythm and thrust harder as he growled and grunted. "Jen, Uhh! Jen!" He pulled her lips to his for a short lived kiss as he broke off breathing, feeling her hands cup his face now as she leaned down and kissed him thoroughly.

Now he was unable to hold the kiss and his hands slid down to her hips as he held on tightly, pulling her down on him harder as he snapped upwards. He grunted and held her eyes as she stared right into his seeing him lose total control now as he swelled more inside of her.

She held onto his face as his head reared back watching him finally surrender and give into the pleasure. "Jen! Uhh, Uhhh!" An animalistic groan came from deep within his throat, "Uggggggghhh" His eyes shut and his jaw clenched as he grunted thrusting up and staying there as she felt the spasms of heat pulse deeply inside of her body. She clutched him tightly to her chest hanging on to him, as they rode out their climaxes together.

Matt clung to her tightly as they both shook and trembled from the intensity of their orgasms. They held one another closely as they relaxed their bodies against each other. Their breathing calming down some soon after as he softly kiss her lips and face caressing her lovingly. His hands softly swept at her back caressing her and soothing her.

She lifted her head staring down at him and those beautiful blue eyes as she felt her emotions hit her. She caressed his face softly with her fingertips as she whispered, "I love you." She said leaning down for a tender kiss.

"Mmm, and that makes me a very lucky man, who loves you very much also." He replied in a dry gritty voice.

She smiled and shook her head at him as she held his face to hers still.


End file.
